The present invention relates to a packaging container made of plastic for storing food that is preferably suitable for hot filling, in particular a food container made of plastic, comprising a lid and a container forming a lower contact area, said container having a receiving space bordered by a side wall, an apron extending along an upper region of the side wall, and a tamper-evident closure preferably comprising a tamper-evident tab which, after filling the packaging container, is to be detached by a consumer for the first opening, wherein the lid formed as a clamp-on or clip-on lid can be fixed to the upper container rim.